


"What If?"

by MiloTheBuzzybee



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Other, small amount of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloTheBuzzybee/pseuds/MiloTheBuzzybee
Summary: They are worried about how things will go with asmo now that they are dating, and sit down to talk with him.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 36





	"What If?"

They were nervous about talking with Asmo, he wouldn’t care. of course, he wouldn’t care. he loves them to bits, why would he? but he was the sin of lust, so they were worried. I mean what if he wouldn’t understand, what happens then? 'no no no stop over thinking this' they calmly said to themself as they walk towards his room. they shuffle their feet and just stand there. they had told him they were coming over to talk so Asmo was waiting on them to arrive. but still its nerve wracking. 'just take a deep breath' they raised their fist and went to knock on the door when it opened to show the demon in question. he stood smiling calmly down at them, while they were not too short, he still had a good three inches of height on them.

"there you are love! i heard you pacing around out there and was getting worried" he opens the door wider for them

"so, what do you want to talk about then?" he asks as he wanders over to a mirror to fix his makeup

"I’m here for..." they try and start and trail off as they get nervous, shuffling their feet and staying by the door way of the room

"I’m here because I wanna..." they try once or and then let out a sigh of frustration, Asmo turns at the sound. no longer focusing on the mirror as he comes closer and gently picks up their hands and places the other hand on their upper arm

"I won’t be upset, for whatever you have to say" he sounded sad and far away but kept his eyes on them and full of support and kindness

"i just... don’t know how to start honestly" they say finally and sigh before gently lowering their head and laying it on his chest and they feel him wrap his arms around them

"I’ll be here when you find the words, okay?" he says softly and kisses the top of their head before placing his head on their own. they gently place their arms in a grip around his waist.

they start to feel calmer in his arms, focusing on the material of his clothes and the scent of colon on him. they breath it in and out and soon after a few minutes try to form the right words for this conversation,

"I’m..." they start and his shifts his head off and looks at them they sigh and start again averting their eyes to help the situation

"I’m scared..." okay the first words, that’s good. they shift and look him in the eyes. he just looks confused and they can’t really blame him.

"I’ve never, had sex Asmo" they stated to him and he seems to register it and begins to speak when they start again and start talking more, feeling the words grow and be comfortable in their head

"we have been dating for a month now, and I’m nervous that you won’t like me if I’m not good, or that I’m not ready" they speak more now on the side of frantic as they explain in a quick paced manner their thoughts

"and that if its, not it, what if I find I don’t like it" all the what if's in their head threating to spill out into the open of the stage. Asmo look at them and seemed to register they were getting lost again and just gave them a hug, cutting off the train of thought

"what if, I find it’s something I could live without, what if I find you are worth it whatever you decide, what if I wait as long as you need until you know" he asks on and on as he holds them in his arms and they almost start tearing up at his kind words, the words that show they are worth it to him

"what if I want to just cuddle on your bed?" they say into his chest and his lifts their chin with a smile on his face

"what if I said we need a pair of pj's and a nice bath first?" he says smile evident in his voice.

"what if I request some bubbles in that bath and some good company?" they start saying it to starting to grin, he starts looking like the cat who at the canary.

"what if I request a bottle of the finest wine, and some nice bath salts?" he starts once more and they cut him off with another,

"what if I request the finest robes and pj's and a nice night of cuddles?" they are both smiling widely and holding each other

" what if I fulfil that request?" he questions with a broad smile on his face and starts on the many requests

and as they continue, they are bathed and have pj's on and are cuddling on his bed

"one last one Asmo" they say in a sleepy voice, they feel him turn and give a quiet hmm?

"what if I said I love you?" they say quietly into his chest, they feel him shift to kiss them and he says

"what if i say the same?"

**Author's Note:**

> my friends were there when i wrote this and y'all they were like "its so fucking fluffy and cute" and i was like GOOD


End file.
